Encuentros
by Amano Tsukiko
Summary: Una serie de encuentros que terminarán por unir a Haruka y Michiru...
1. Introducción

_**Encuentros  
**Introducción._

Eran casi las 4:00pm, hora en que para ella terminaba el entrenamiento de atletismo; el profesor le dio unas últimas indicaciones a Haruka para concluir finalmente y proseguir con los demás atletas que parecían novatos cuando corrían contra la rubia.

A pesar del duro entrenamiento Haruka no mostraba signo alguno de fatiga, en cambio, se veía más activa y vaya que debía estarlo pues ese día estaba repleto de actividades que le exigían bastante. Tras el entrenamiento Haruka se dirigió a los vestidores que para esa hora estaban desiertos, todo mundo se encontraba en los diversos talleres que ofrecía el Colegio, cambió sus ropas y salió apresurada con dirección al estacionamiento del colegio, lugar donde la aguardaba su amor… su descapotable amarillo.

Ese día parecía diferente -reflexionaba Haruka al tiempo que caminaba- a pesar de que todo era igual que siempre algo rondaba el ambiente, lo percibía pero su tiempo medido y el no saber con certeza lo que se aproximaba la orilló a ignorar esa sensación. Continuó su recorrido hacía el estacionamiento que se encontraba al otro lado del Colegio, las chicas que se encontraban en los demás talleres quedaban congeladas cuando Haruka pasaba cerca de ahí pero siempre siendo ignoradas por la rubia, que sólo pensaba en lo que le faltaba por hacer… una que otra se armaba de valor y se acercaba a Haruka pero siempre con el mismo resultado: ser ignorada.

Justo al dar la vuelta, entre el corredor y la piscina techada, el hombro de Haruka rozó con el hombro húmedo de otra chica. Su corazón se aceleró, esa sensación tan vaga que todo el día la asfixió por fin se hizo presente¿qué era eso? – pensó la rubia de inmediato- ¿quién provocó eso en ella con sólo haberla rozado? Instintivamente Haruka giró la cabeza para ver a la chica a pesar de que seguía caminando automáticamente; la chica también volteo y sólo atinó a sonreír al ver el curioso gesto de la rubia… la rubia que siempre caminaba segura de si misma con esa mirada penetrante y llena de confianza ahora se veía turbada por ella. La fugaz conexión se rompió, Haruka se concentró de nuevo en su camino aún desconcertada por el anterior encuentro. Subió al auto y se dirigió al circuito donde la esperaba su equipo para comenzar la práctica.

-----En el Colegio----

Michiru Kaioh, mejor conocida como la niño prodigio en las artes, estaba inscrita a dos talleres que ofrecía el Colegio, curiosamente los dos talleres con mayor matrícula de hombres desde que ella ingresó a ese Colegio…o ni tanto, puesto que Michiru era una de las chicas más populares no sólo por sus talentos sino por su belleza.

Tras la práctica de natación, Michiru salió de la piscina, al igual que Haruka 30 minutos antes de que concluyera la clase, pues el taller de pintura comenzaba 4:30pm. El permiso de abandonar antes le fue concedido fácilmente ya que era una nadadora extraordinaria y 30 minutos no afectarían en nada su destacable desempeño. Al salir de la piscina Michiru tomó sus cosas, amarró su toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a los vestidores. Al salir del edificio y dar vuelta en dirección al corredor su hombro rozó con el de alguien más. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, su cuerpo fue invadido por ese hormigueo, el mismo que experimentó el primer día que la vio…

Flash Back

Era el primer día de clases en el Colegio, el ambiente estaba tenso, pocos se conocían y otros tantos comenzaban a hacerlo. Pronto Michiru se vio rodeada de chicos, incluso de grados superiores, chicos que absortos por su belleza competían entre sí para llamar su atención. Michiru sólo les sonreía pero ninguno le interesaba realmente, sólo eran 'niños'. De pronto Michiru sintió una punzada que le hizo dar vuelta, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue a ese chico rubio rodeado de niñas… a esa chica rubia con uniforme de varón ignorando a esas niñas –corrigió Michiru unos segundos después- Vaya también se confundieron –pensó Michiru respecto a la apariencia y el porte tan varonil de esa rubia- su 'descubrimiento' y ese hormigueo que sintió al ver a la rubia fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero que suerte la mía –Pensó Michiru para si- después de todo creo que si podré conocerla… -sonrió para si misma- además también sintió lo mismo que yo…

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer... este es mi primer FanFic y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa... me gustaría que me dijeran cómo voy y si les está gustando. Espero sus reviews! 


	2. Capítulo I: El Segundo Encuentro

**_Encuentros  
_****Capítulo I: El segundo encuentro**

Como siempre, Haruka llegó puntual al circuito, vistió el uniforme y las protecciones requeridas para conducir en la pista. –Vaya! pero si es la pequeña Haruka- escuchó la rubia al momento en que se ponía el casco, -Buenas Tardes Sr. Yuu- replicó Haruka con un tono poco amistoso o más bien molesto por el comentario recibido –Jajaja no te enojes Tenou, sabes que me alegra tenerte en el equipo- inquirió el capitán del equipo. Haruka haciendo caso omiso subió al vehículo y comenzó su recorrido –nunca cambias Tenou- reprochaba el Sr. Yuu a la joven piloto. Todo transcurrió normalmente, el Sr. Yuu comparaba los tiempos entre vuelta y vuelta, se percató que el rendimiento de Haruka estaba por debajo de lo normal –¿Qué sucede Haruka?- preguntó a través de los transmisores el capitán –¿Eh¿De qué?- Contestó Haruka un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta –¿Cómo que qué? Estas distraída, se nota en tu manera de correr- Haruka no supo que contestar pues realmente no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica y en lo que había sentido al tocarla… -Anda, ven al taller, mejor continuamos otro día- finalizó la transmisión el Sr. Yuu.

Haruka regresó al taller, bajo del vehículo y se quitó el casco; su mirada seguía algo turbada y una serie de preguntas hechas por ella misma no dejaba de bombardear su mente… instintivamente Haruka cachó la botella de agua que le lanzó el Sr. Yuu –Despierta bella durmiente- dijo algo divertido al ver tantas reacciones en el rostro siempre inexpresivo de la joven rubia la cual emitió un leve gruñido de desagrado ante los comentarios certeros del capitán de equipo.

Mañana no habrá entrenamiento –comentó el Sr Yuu frente a todo el equipo- Tengo que ir a Osaka a tramitar unos papeles para el próximo torneo así que nos vemos hasta el Viernes…-agregó viendo a Haruka a los ojos- Espero contar con todos-. Haruka no supo bien como interpretar el comentario pero era verdad, debía saber de una buena vez quien era esa chica y qué fue lo qué pasó. Todo el equipo se retiró hacia sus respectivos hogares. A mitad de camino Haruka sintió hambre, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo en el Colegio; se detuvo en un mini-súper a comprar comida precocinada. De nuevo esa sensación de extrañeza la invadió e intuitivamente miró en dirección a la calle, ahí estaba, era la misma chica de la tarde…

-----

Michiru llegó a los vestidores vacíos, se duchó rápidamente sólo para enjuagar el cloro de la piscina y se vistió. Mientras se dirigía no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con Haruka, por asares del destino por fin pudo acercarse un poco a ella… en realidad quería hacerlo desde el primer día pero su atareada vida no le permitía estar siguiendo a alguien que al parecer también estaba muy ocupada. Por fin llegó al salón de arte dónde la aguardaba su única amiga del Colegio, a los demás los consideraba compañeros. –Buenas Tardes Michiru- escuchó de tan familiar voz –Buenas tardes Natsumi- Respondió Michiru a aquella chica de cabello oscuro –Un momento¿y esa sonrisita a qué se debe Michiru?- preguntó intrigada su amiga –¿Cuál?- trató de disimular inútilmente Michiru pero su gran amiga y compañera ya lo había descubierto –Ahhh! Ya sé, seguro viste a ese chico misterioso que tanto te gusta ¿verdad?- Michiru se sonrojó levemente recordando aquél fugaz encuentro –Tal vez…- esta vez su respuesta fue interrumpida por la profesora encargada del taller la cual había entrado al salón a impartir la clase. Natusimi tuvo que aguantarse hasta el final de la clase para seguir interrogando a Michiru –¿Cuándo me dirás quién es ese chico tan misterioso? Si a todos los de la escuela los tienes babeando…- No es verdad- inquirió Michiru –¿Ah no? y entonces ¿por qué el salón esta repleto de hombres? No me dirás que es pura coincidencia…- Michiru recogía sus cosas y sólo escuchaba a su amiga –A menos que te guste Tenou… Michiru se sonrojó de nuevo al escuchar ese nombre y su amiga lo notó rápidamente –¡Qué? Así que te gusta ¡Tenou?- Los alumnos que todavía se encontraban en el salón ya sea recogiendo sus cosas, admirando a la chica de pelo aguamarina o esperando su oportunidad para confesarle a Michiru lo mucho que les gustaba se sorprendieron también ante tan grito. Michiru jaló a Natsumi, aún anonadada por su descubrimiento, al pasillo –Está bien, eres mi amiga y tienes derecho a saberlo- Natsumi escuchaba a su amiga atentamente –Bueno… no niego que Tenou es bastante atracti…vo pero sólo tengo cierta curiosidad sobre él, eso es todo- Natsumi comprendió a su amiga puesto que Haruka y Michiru no tenían nada en común más que la popularidad escolar. Haruka tenía fama de Don Juan entre las chicas (Nota de la autora: mentira! Sólo son chismes, Haruka está muy ocupada TT) y Michiru de ser el sueño imposible de todo chico, además de que las dos eran personas muy ocupadas.

Saliendo del Colegio Natsumi y Michiru irían a comprar algunos libros de arte, pasearon entre las tiendas del centro, Michiru se sintió observada al pasar frente a un mini-súper e inmediatamente se percató que el auto de Haruka estaba aparcado ahí, era la primera vez que veía a Haruka fuera del Colegio, estaba nerviosa -¿Qué pasa Michiru?- Pregunto su pelinegra amiga al notar el repentino cambio en la actitud me Michiru –No es nada- fingió Michiru sonriendo pero Natsumi se dio cuenta de todo –Ah ya veo…- Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsumi jaló a Michiru y entraron al mismo mini-súper donde estaba Haruka.

Haruka vio entrar a Michiru a la misma tienda, un nerviosismo la invadió de inmediato y las sensaciones de hace unas cuantas horas se apoderaron de su cuerpo nuevamente. Michiru fue directo a la sección de bebidas por un jugo, quería hablar con Haruka pero no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a ella… sin embargo Natsumi hizo de las suyas al acercarse a Haruka y saludarla –Buenas noches Tenou- dijo la pelinegra, Haruka que se encontraba pagando miró a la 'extraña' que la saludo, iba en el mismo Colegio supuso por el uniforme –Buenas Noches…- respondió extrañada la rubia –Mi nombre es Natsumi Ichigo y ella… -señalando a Michiru cerca de los refrigeradores- es mi amiga Michiru Kaioh- la rubia volteó a ver a Michiru e inmediatamente surgió esa conexión entre las dos…


	3. Capítulo II: La Noche

**_Encuentros  
_Capítulo II: La Conexión.**

Haruka observaba intensamente a Michiru, ella lo sabía… las dos lo sabían… -Michiru ven por favor- sugirió Natsumi; Michiru se dirigió hacía ellas, la rubia continuaba observándola hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó levemente desviando su mirada al cajero quien llevaba tiempo ya con el cambio en la mano. Haruka se disculpó con el empleado por la demora pero éste la ignoró al ver a Michiru tan cerca, el corazón de Haruka se aceleró de igual manera que en el primer encuentro, estaba nerviosa y no sabía la razón ¿por qué esa chica lograba ponerla así? Pensó Haruka, quien se vio interrumpida –Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Michiru Kaoih, voy en la misma escuela que tú…- señaló Michiru haciendo una reverencia –Lo sé, hoy te vi- respondió rápidamente Haruka –¿Por qué no vamos afuera?- sugirió Natsumi al tiempo que pagaba los jugos –Aquí estorbamos un poco- Tanto Haruka como Michiru asintieron con la cabeza y salieron.

Esa noche había un viento particular, olía como el mar… Michiru cruzó los brazos en señal de frío, sin dudarlo dos veces Haruka le ofreció su chaqueta e inmediatamente guardó los víveres que acababa de comprar en el auto. –Vaya Michiru, a mi se me hace que es más que curiosidad- bromeo Natsumi al ver a Michiru con la chaqueta de Haruka –No es verdad- Dijo un poco molesta Michiru -además por sino lo sabías Haruka es…- La rubia escuchó esto último cuando regresaba del auto –¿Soy qué?- interrumpió a Michiru quien se apenó un poco, Michiru no sabía que decir –¿Te refieres a que soy chica?- preguntó curiosa la rubia, pero la única sorprendida aquí tras cada comentario era Natsumi –¿Pero cómo no lo noté?- exclamó la pelinegra viendo bien a Haruka –¡Es verdad! Tu complexión, tus rasgos…- Analizando a la rubia de pies a cabeza pues el hecho de pintar, después de todo, también le dio una agudeza visual, Haruka sólo sonrió ante los actos de la pelinegra y Michiru se sintió más apenada que nunca por lo que hacía su amiga. –Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que fuera chico- comentó burlonamente Haruka –Pero veo que la Srita. Kaioh se percató antes que nadie- concluyó con una sonrisa –Por cierto, mi nombre es Haruka Tenou- recordando que no se había presentado con Michiru –Disculpen, debo irme- dijo Natsumi viendo la hora –Debo preparar la cena, sino me matan… ¿Michiru te vas?- le pregunto la pelinegra, Michiru asintió con la cabeza –Hasta luego Tenou- se despidió Natsumi de la rubia –Hasta luego- le respondió la rubia, Natsumi se adelantó un poco dándole cierta privacidad a su amiga Michiru –Bueno… yo también debo irme- murmuró triste Michiru, cómo si nunca más fuera a ver a Haruka y era algo creíble puesto que a pesar de asistir al mismo Colegio por 4 meses escasamente se veían –Hasta mañana Srita. Kaioh- respondió la rubia con un tono coqueto, '¿hasta mañana?' Pensó Michiru… o sea que si quiere verme de nuevo… -Hasta mañana Tenou- dijo finalmente Michiru, se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios y caminó en dirección a su amiga. Haruka por su parte se subió a su auto y se condujo hasta su departamento.

-----

Haruka llegó a su departamento y se preparó una cena rápida, no había dejado de pensar en Michiru en todo el día… -Vaya Haruka, estás perdiendo tu frialdad por alguien que apenas conoces- se dijo a si misma y comenzó a reír. Tras la cena, Haruka se duchó y se durmió, estaba agotada y no precisamente por la actividad física sino por todas las emociones tan diferentes experimentadas ese día.

Michiru se despidió de Natsumi y se dirigió a su casa, estaba feliz, por fin había tenido contacto con esa chica que despertaba en ella ese hormigueo con tan sólo verla. No tenía hambre, se disculpó con sus padres y se retiró al estudio a tocar su amado violín… esa noche tocó como nunca, recordando a aquella rubia que poco a poco se estaba metiendo su ser.

----

Al día siguiente Michiru llegó poco más temprano al Colegio, estaba decidida a darle los buenos días a Haruka y entregarle su chaqueta… bueno, esa era sólo su excusa para acercarse a ella. Al poco rato llegó Haruka y extrañamente no venía en su auto, entró por la puerta principal y vio a Michiru, lo fresca y hermosa que lucía esa mañana… -Buenos días Tenou- La chica de pelo aguamarina saludó sonriente e hizo una reverencia –Buenos días Srita. Kaioh- contestó Haruka de la misma manera –Te he traído tu chaqueta, muchas gracias por prestármela anoche- dijo Michiru al tiempo que se la entregaba –Descuida- respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo…-Ajajá!- La pareja escuchó un grito desde la puerta principal, había llegado Natsumi y había visto todo –Pero que bonita pareja- dijo con voz emocionada abrazando a Haruka y Michiru quienes se sonrojaron por el comentario, Haruka no dijo nada y Michiru lanzó una mirada de muerte a la pelinegra –No se molesten, sólo bromeo- se disculpó con las chicas –Por cierto Michiru, hoy no podré acompañarte a comprar los libros de arte- comentó algo triste Natsumi –¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada Michiru -…mi hermanito está enfermo, debo regresar temprano para atenderlo- la rubia se limitaba a escuchar –Ya veo… espero que se mejore pronto- dijo preocupada Michiru –Gracias, sólo es un resfriado pero debo cuidarlo para que no empeore- Haruka sintió que cierta familiaridad con las chicas que conoció ayer, algo raro pues solía mantener su distancia con las personas –Tenou- llamó la pelinegra a la rubia –Dime Ichigo- contestó curiosa la rubia ante el llamado –Puedes decirme Natsumi…y tendrás que acompañar a Michiru a hacer las compras el día de hoy- dijo en tono de orden a Haruka, la violinista se sorprendió ante la petición que hizo su amiga a la rubia y se apresuró a responder –Natsumi… Tenou es una persona muy ocupada, seguro tiene otras cosas que hacer hoy…- Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka –Está bien, yo la acompañaré- concluyó la rubia al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del día escolar y caminó hacia su salón. Natsumi y Michiru sorprendidas por la rápida aceptación hicieron lo mismo, la violinista agradeció internamente la oportunidad presentada, sería una buena ocasión para acercarse a Haruka.

Las clases trascurrían tranquilamente, las dos jóvenes ansiaban que terminaran pronto. Haruka comenzó a creer que la buena fortuna estaba de su lado, había 'conocido' a una linda chica y pasaría su día libre con ella.

Llegó la hora de los talleres, Haruka salió 40 minutos antes de su entrenamiento con la excusa de que debía llegar, por única ocasión, un poco más temprano al circuito; igual que siempre Haruka se dirigió a los vestidores pero esta vez se duchó y se puso de nuevo el uniforme. No quedó de acuerdo con Michiru dónde y a qué hora se verían así que fue a buscarla a la piscina… ahí estaba Michiru, parecía una sirena cuando nadaba –pensó Haruka al verla- las chicas que también estaban en ese taller se emocionaron al ver a Haruka en ese lugar, otras cuantas se pusieron nerviosas mientras que los chicos refunfuñaban por la presencia de ese 'apuesto' chico que robaba la atención de todas.

Michiru sabía que Haruka estaba ahí, intuía su presencia. Haruka reconoció la toalla de Michiru, la tomó y se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina justo al tiempo que Michiru salía de ésta, se la colocó en los hombros. Lo que el día anterior había sido una fugaz conexión ese día parecía estarse estableciendo… las dos lo sintieron.

Se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, Haruka caminada detrás de Michiru pensando que de un día para otro su vida estaba cambiando mucho, alzó un poco la mirada y vio la figura de Michiru… Haruka se sonrojó al ver las curvas de esa chica que caminaba delante. Michiru se duchó, la rubia esperó fuera del edificio pues no sabría cual sería su reacción si veía a Michiru saliendo de la ducha.

Por su parte Michiru notó un comportamiento peculiar en Haruka… la rubia estaba turbada de nuevo, sonrió para si misma y entró a la ducha. Michiru también se puso el uniforme, por suerte ese día no tenía taller de pintura y podría pasar la tarde con Haruka.


	4. Capítulo III: El Primer Adiós

**_Encuentros_**  
**Capítulo III: El Primer Adiós**

-Disculpa, hoy no traje mi auto Srita. Kaioh…- dijo Haruka al notar que Michiru miraba extrañada hacia el estacionamiento –No te preocupes, me gusta caminar cuando hay buena compañía…- La rubia se sonrojó de nuevo, en esos dos días lo había hecho más que en toda su vida -… y puedes decirme Michiru si quieres- respondió la violinista de manera amigable. –Es verdad, puedes llamarme Haruka- sugirió la rubia ante la confianza otorgada. Caminaron en silencio hasta las tiendas, no era incomodo estar así una con la otra a pesar de apenas conocerse, en realidad resultaba relajante ese silencio, parecía algo familiar… –Aquí es- Se detuvo Michiru frente a una tienda de libros. Las dos chicas entraron –Voy a buscar los libros, no tardo nada- dijo Michiru mientras se metía en uno de los pasillos que resultaban entre librero y librero. Haruka observaba el lugar curiosa, la última vez que estuvo en un lugar así… no lo recordaba. La rubia buscó con la mirada a Michiru, no la pudo encontrar, miró hacia la calle y vio una figura conocida… era el Sr. Yuu. Haruka no quería verlo, se supone que estaba arreglando unos papeles –pensó Haruka algo molesta- al parecer el Sr. Yuu también la había visto¿la reconoció? Por las dudas Haruka tomó el primer libro que encontró y simuló estar leyéndolo atentamente o más bien metiendo la cara entre las hojas para no ser descubierta. –Pero si es la pequeña Haruka- exclamó el Sr. Yuu al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro… su plan había fallado, Haruka fue descubierta. –¿Qué estas leyendo…?- preguntó curioso pero sin respuesta de la rubia, se asomó para ver el título -….Haruka, no sabía que tenías esa clase de intereses….- comentó extrañado su capitán de equipo –¿Intereses de qué?- dijo molesta la rubia y miró el título del libro "KAMASUTRA" decía con unas letras rojas y grandes –¿Pero qué dem…?- Haruka soltó el libro y volteó a todos lados esperando que Michiru no haya visto nada pero la chica de pelo aguamarina llevaba ya rato observando a su rubia amiga. Haruka había hecho el peor ridículo de su vida y justo frente a ella, no hizo falta de esperar las carcajadas burlonas del Sr. Yuu, Michiru sólo observaba. La rubia levantó el libro, lo acomodó y salió de la librería, el Sr. Yuu seguía riendo, Michiru se apresuró a pagar los libros para ir junto a Haruka, quien en verdad estaba molesta.

-Maldita sea- no dejaba de repetir la joven piloto –¿Por qué me pasó frente a ella?- no dejaba de reclamar enojada cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, era Michiru tratando de darle a entender que no se preocupara… logró calmar un poco a Haruka. –Ahora entiendo tus intereses Tenou- decía el Sr. Yuu con un tono sorprendido pero burlón al ver esa escena. Michiru se sonrojó un poco mientras que Haruka lanzó una mirada asesina a su capitán –Sólo bromeo Tenou, no te pongas así- se disculpó el Sr. Yuu al ver que verdaderamente estaba molestando a Haruka –Mañana espero verte en la práctica eh! Si quieres puedes llevar a esta linda chica a verte- Le sugirió a la rubia guiñándole un ojo –Me encantaría ir- dijo Michiru sorprendiendo a Haruka –Claro… sino es mucha molestia- agregó la violinista –Para nada ¿verdad Tenou?- respondió mirando a la rubia -A Tenou le encantará tenerte ahí y que veas lo hábil que conduciendo en el circuito- La rubia no podía pronunciar palabra alguna –Bueno debo irme, me faltan algunas cosas que hacer… las veo mañana- Se despidió el Sr. Yuu y se alejó a prisa.

-Michiru no hace falta que vayas…- pudo decir finalmente Haruka con una voz cortante aún molesta por lo anterior –Si, bueno si le decía que no estaría aún insistiendo… no te preocupes, no iré…- respondió Michiru algo decepcionada pues realmente quería ir, pero parecía que eso molestaría a Haruka -…bueno ya compré los libros, tengo que irme- dijo Michiru al tiempo que hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Haruka dejando a la rubia confundida.  
Michiru caminó decepcionada y triste por lo que le dijo la rubia… pero quizás no debió irse así… mañana a primera hora le pediría una disculpa a Haruka.

Haruka caminó hasta su departamento pensando el 'por qué' de la huida de su amiga, no entendió lo que pasó. Esa noche sólo tomó un café, se duchó y se acostó… no pudo dormir pensando en que le había pasado.

------

Michiru llegó temprano a la escuela igual que el día anterior, esperaba con ansias a la rubia para disculparse; llegó su amiga Natsumi y vio a Michiru un poco preocupada –¿Qué pasa Michiru?- preguntó la pelinegra –Espero a Haruka…- respondió la violinista decepcionada porque ésta no llegaba aún. –¿Cómo les fue ayer?- preguntó preocupada al ver la reacciones de su amiga –Bien, sólo que…- sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de clases. Michiru estaba inquita, no había llegado Haruka y no se había podido disculpar por haberse ido repentinamente. En el transcurso de las clases Michiru le contó lo sucedido el día anterior a Natsumi la cuál no pudo parar de reír imaginando la cara de Haruka cuando leyó el título del libro.

Haruka se levantó tarde, decidió no ir al Colegio y se dirigió al circuito a recuperar los días de práctica perdidos y de paso reclamarle al Sr. Yuu por haberla hecho quedar mal con Michiru…

En el circuito todos se sorprendieron al ver tan temprano a la rubia –Buenos días Tenou- saludó el capitán del equipo –Buenos días…- respondió por compromiso la rubia, no quería retarlo frente a todos, prefería hacerlo a solas –Que bueno que llegas temprano- dijo el Sr. Yuu mirando el reloj –Casi 6 horas antes… bueno me alegra- dijo sonriente –Tengo buenas noticias para todos- el equipo se acercó –Mañana en la mañana estaremos corriendo en el circuito de Osaka- Todos se sorprendieron, pues a pesar de estar en Tokio todavía no entraban en las mejores competencias y sabían que el estar en Osaka les abriría paso. Haruka no se sintió tan feliz con la noticia como lo hubiera estado un par de días antes pero aún así se emocionó –Espero que todos nos acompañen- se escuchó un 'Sí' pronunciado por todo el quipo. Haruka pensaba en Michiru, en lo que esa chica de cabello aguamarina había provocado en ella en un par de días… -¿Qué pasa Haruka, no estás feliz?- preguntó Hikaru, su compañera de equipo e hija del Sr. Yuu –Buenos días Hikaru, no sabía que estabas aquí- respondió Haruka –¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó la rubia –¿No se supone que tú también?- respondió sarcástica la pelirroja –Hmm sí, bueno…- Haruka se rascó la cabeza y miró a otro lado buscando la excusa perfecta, su amiga rió -¿Irás con todos nosotros verdad?- preguntó de nuevo Hikaru –¿Alguna vez te he dejado sola?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga –No…- contestó aquella chica que conocía a Haruka desde hace muchos años –Entonces ya conoces la respuesta- repuso Haruka sonriéndole a su amiga, la pelirroja se sonrojó levemente, Haruka no lo notó. Ambas se dirigieron a sus últimas actividades dentro de ese circuito.

----

Michiru no dejaba de pensar en Haruka, realmente necesitaba disculparse y aclarar ese malentendido. Natsumi notaba ese malestar en su amiga y le sugirió que le hablara por teléfono –Pero no sé su número Natsumi…- respondió triste la violinista –No te preocupes, ya se lo pedí a una chica que conozco- dándole ánimos a Michiru y en verdad la había calmado un poco –Saliendo le hablamos- finalizó Natsumi.

La hora de la salida llegó, Michiru estaba nerviosa ahora… Haruka la ponía nerviosa –Vamos Michiru, debes tener valor- dijo riendo su amiga, Michiru sólo atinó a sonrojarse. Marcó el número, nadie contestaba… volvió a marcar y el resultado fue el mismo. No sabían donde más buscar a Haruka… -Supongo que el Lunes lo haré- dijo Michiru resignada después de varios intentos -¿Qué harás hoy Michiru?- cambió el tema Natsumi –Nada ¿por qué?- preguntó la violinista –Vamos a tomar un café ¿quieres?- dijo tratando de distraer a su amiga –No sé… estoy un poco cansada- la pelinegra no se daría por vencida tan fácil –No me digas que tienes mejores planes que ir con tu amiga a tomar un café- dramatizó Natsumi haciéndose la víctima, Michiru rió por las ocurrencias de su amiga y aceptó segundos después.

-----

-¿Qué harás hoy Haruka?- preguntó Hikaru a la rubia –No sé… estoy un poco cansada, no dormí bien- respondió Haruka –Ay que mujer tan floja- se escuchó una voz conocida –Papá no molestes a Haruka- regañó la pelirroja ante tal comentario, Haruka sólo ignoró –¿Sigues molesta Tenou?- preguntó el Sr. Yuu, Haruka continuó ignorando –Sólo fue una pequeña broma, no seas tan rencorosa- dijo con una voz amable tratando de disculparse entre esas palabras –Ya no importa- respondió cortante Haruka, la pelirroja odiaba cuando empezaban esas pequeñas peleas así que intervino rápidamente –Haruka vayamos a tomar un café, será nuestro último día en Tokio y quisiera hacerlo antes de partir- dijo suplicando pues hace mucho que no salía con la rubia –Sí Haruka, a ver si se te quita el mal humor- no pudo evitarlo el Sr. Yuu, ya era su costumbre fastidiar a la rubia –Me parece bien, vamos saliendo de la práctica- contestó la piloto para sorpresa de los dos presentes, Hikaru se sintió feliz. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente.

-Disculpa Hikaru, no he traído mi auto- dijo Haruka al terminar la práctica –No te preocupes, tengo ganas de caminar por última vez entre estas calles- dijo sonriente la pelirroja. Haruka se cambió de ropa al igual que su amiga, quedaron de acuerdo con todo el equipo sobre la hora partirían mañana, el Sr. Yuu sería el encargado de comprar los boletos del tren para todo el equipo y se retiraron las dos rumbo al cafe.

-Voy a extrañar el lugar- dijo nostálgica Hikaru –Yo también…- contestó Haruka –¿Ah sí¿La fría Haruka por fin se encariñó de un lugar?- preguntó su amiga curiosa –¿Eh? No, no es eso…- contestó nerviosa la rubia –Ahhh! No me lo creo¿entonces de alguien?- dijo Hikaru en sorprendida por las 'raras' actitudes de su amiga, Haruka se sonrojó –Vaya…- comentó decepcionada Hikaru pues la reacción de Haruka lo decía todo –Yo nunca te dejaré Haruka- dijo nuevamente la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la rubia y entraban al local donde pasarían el resto de la tarde. Un par de horas después Haruka llevaría a Hikaru a su casa y de ahí se iría ella a la suya para arreglar sus cosas y estar lista para el viaje del día siguiente.

Michiru y Natsumi caminaban por las calles principales de esa gran ciudad –Te gustará el lugar Michiru- dijo emocionada la pelinegra. Al dar la vuelta en cierta calle, ya casi por llegar Michiru sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, pues había visto a lo lejos a Haruka muy 'cariñosa' con otra chica, se detuvo, Natsumi también las vio no sabía que hacer pues aunque su amiga no lo dijera ella sabía que Michiru había desarrollado cierto sentimiento hacia Haruka –Michiru me equivoqué de lugar, era en la otra calle… demos vuelta…- trató inútilmente de disimular la pelinegra pues Michiru ya las había visto y en verdad la afectó –Haruka…- fue lo único que pronunció Michiru antes de dar vuelta para seguir a su amiga. El resto del camino ninguna pronunció palabra alguna. Llegaron a otro café –Quizás sólo era su amiga…- dijo Natsumi tratando de dar ánimos a su amiga –No te apresures Michiru, ya hablarás con ella el próximo Lunes…- esperando respuesta de su amiga bebió un trago de café –Es verdad… no sé que me pasa- pronunció la violinista con un tono de disculpa pues había preocupado a su amiga –¡Es verdad!- exclamó la pelinegra -¿Por qué no vamos mañana al circuito a buscar a Haruka?- propuso Natsumi –Así aclararás todo con Haruka y ya no te sentirás… así- dijo orgullosa por su idea, parecía que a Michiru también le había gustado la idea –Sí, creo que haré eso- dijo un poco más tranquila aquella chica de pelo aguamarina. Continuaron charlando un par de horas más, luego se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Mañana Haruka Tenou sabré si tú sientes lo mismo cuando estamos juntas…- pensó Michiru antes de dormirse.

* * *

Espero les esté gustando... le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. 


	5. Capítulo IV: El Sueño de Haruka

**_Encuentros  
_Capítulo IV: El Sueño de Haruka.**

Haruka se levantó muy temprano, era el día en que dejaría atrás Tokio para ir en busca de sus sueños y que mejor lugar que Osaka, echó un último vistazo a su departamento y salió rumbo a la estación de trenes. La joven piloto llegó 2 horas antes de la salida, no había llegado aún ninguno de sus compañeros, fue a registrar su equipaje y salió a comprar un café… últimamente bebía mucho café. Caminó por las tranquilas calles de Tokio pues aún era temprano más tarde estarían llenas de compradores bulliciosos y jóvenes parejas aprovechando el fin de semana. La imagen de Michiru regresó de nuevo a su cabeza, no había podido contactar a la artista del lienzo desde aquél día que la acompañó en su compra. –Un café por favor- le dijo a la joven que atendía el local –E… en seguida…- dijo con voz nerviosa la vendedora pues el aspecto varonil de Haruka la había confundido haciéndole pensar que era un chico muy atractivo, Haruka lo notó y le sonrió coquetamente logrando que esa joven se sonrojara… -Con que aquí estás- escuchó la joven piloto un voz familiar, volteó y saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa de travesura –Buenos días Hikaru- la joven pelirroja tenía una expresión de desaprobación ante el juego de Haruka con la otra chica –Nunca cambias Tenou…- reclamó cruzando los brazos, Haruka sólo rió –Que sean dos cafés por favor- corrigió Haruka la orden que momentos antes le pidió a la chica que le atendía quien ahora miraba decepcionada a Haruka suponiendo que esa joven pelirroja era la novia del atractivo rubio. Tras recibir y pagar las bebidas las dos chicas salieron rumbo a la estación, ninguna pronunció nada pues a pesar de que se encontraban felices por la oportunidad presentada extrañarían las calles de Tokio. Llegaron a la estación, ya había unos cuantos registrando su equipaje, algunos otros leyendo el diario, la hora de partir se acercaba cada vez más, la estación se había llenado de gente y todos sus compañeros estaban listos para partir a su nuevo destino, Haruka miró hacia atrás antes de subir al tren… una tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos pues días atrás había conocido una chica de cabello aguamarina que provocaba en ella cosas inimaginables y ahora quedaba atrás… -Hubiera deseado despedirme de ti…- murmuró la rubia y por fin abordó el tren. Se sentó junto a Hikaru quien notó un poco melancólica a Haruka, quizás su rubia amiga si había encontrado a alguien en Tokio, la pelirroja sintió celos y decidida pensó en cambiar cuando llegara a Osaka pues sintió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo…

El viaje fue rápido, Haruka miraba los cambiantes paisajes mientras su compañera leía una revista de moda. Ninguna intercambió palabra alguna y realmente no hacía falta pues los años que llevaban de conocerse otorgaban esa confianza y comodidad que se sienten cuando estás incluso en silencio con alguien. Al llegar a Osaka se instalaron en un hotel provisionalmente pues al día siguiente cada uno buscaría el departamento que quisiera rentar.

-Hikaru tú dormirás conmigo- le dijo su padre cuando llegaron al hotel –Pero papá, yo no quiero dormir contigo… ya no soy una niña- dijo molesta la pelirroja –Pues no pero no dejaré que duermas con los del equipo- repuso protectoramente el padre -Dormiré con Haruka- contestó sonriente, Haruka sólo se limitaba a escuchar –¡Menos!- exclamó el padre –Tenou no me da confianza- dijo sarcásticamente el Sr. Yuu –¡Papá!...- reclamó la pelirroja, Haruka no dijo nada… por lo general hubiera gruñido o reclamado pero esa vez no lo hizo extrañando a todos por su actitud –Está bien, dormirán las dos juntas…- el Sr. Yuu creyó que Haruka necesitaba hablar con alguien y Hikaru la conocía desde la infancia, sólo buscaba molestar a la rubia con esos comentarios pero en el interior sabía que la rubia no sería capaz de hacerle nada a su hija además Haruka le importaba tanto como su propia hija.

Todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Haruka y Hikaru compartirían la recámara, cada una en su cama. Haruka arrojó su equipaje en una esquina y se recostó en una de las camas… -Es un día bastante soleado ¿no crees?- trató inútilmente la pelirroja sacarle una palabra a Haruka -…Haruka ¿te encuentras bien?- insistió la pelirroja -¿Eh? Si, yo sólo estoy un poco cansada- respondió la rubia que parecía estar en otro planeta –Ah ya veo… bueno yo iré a recorrer el lugar, espero que te sientas mejor pronto…- concluyó la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación, había algo que inquietaba a Haruka y no sabía que era.

Por su parte Haruka se quedó en la habitación, no sabía lo que le ocurría sólo podía pensar en Michiru, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo la violinista, acaso también ¿estaría pensando en ella¿La volvería a ver¿Estaría enojada porque no se despidió de ella? La rubia poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo mientras esas preguntas bombardeaban su mente.

Haruka despertó, ya era de noche… -¿y Hikaru?- se preguntó cuando vio el equipaje de su pelirroja amiga, su estomagó gruñó y con razón pues sólo había bebido un café antes de salir de Tokio…la imagen de Michiru regresó a su cabeza, Haruka sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago cuando la recordó… -Buenas noches Haruka- escuchó la rubia esa voz familiar –Buenas noches Hikaru- respondió la rubia volteando a verla… Haruka se sonrojó y se volteó de inmediato pues su compañera de habitación acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo guardaba su intimidad una pequeña toalla de color blanco, Hikaru lo notó y rió, después de todo Haruka si la tomaba en cuenta más allá de una amiga de la infancia, la tomaba en cuenta como una mujer… -¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba –No- Mintió Haruka un poco apenada por el suceso anterior –Pero Haruka, sólo haz tomado un café en todo el día… vamos a salir ¿si?- propuso Hikaru esperando tener una pequeña cita con la rubia, una cita que hace mucho no tenían… -No sé… no conozco ningún lugar aquí- fue la respuesta de piloto –Aquí en el hotel hay cena-baile ¿vamos Haruka?- dijo suplicante la pelirroja ya con un vestido puesto pensando que al verla así Haruka no podría negarse y acertó, la rubia termino accediendo, se duchó rápidamente y vistió un pantalón color café claro y una camisa blanca. Hikaru estaba realmente emocionada, pensaba contarle muchas cosas a Haruka entre ellas lo que sentía por ella…

La pareja llegó a un salón dentro del hotel, pidieron una mesa y cenaron a gusto –Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo a la cena- comentó contenta la pelirroja –Es verdad- fue lo único que dijo Haruka, aun había algo que la apesadumbraba, Hikaru lo sabía y debía hacer algo –Vamos a bailar- fue lo que dijo mientras jalaba a Haruka a la pista a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. La música era lenta, toda la gente alrededor veía a la pareja, algunos murmuraban que parecían modelos, Haruka y Hikaru sólo bailaban a gusto. Después de un rato se retiraron a su recámara, Haruka entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y cambiar su ropa por su pijama, había algo en la actitud de su pelirroja amiga que la ponía nerviosa…

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza y que el capítulo está corto... pero peor es nada no? La escuela y el trabajo no me han dado tiempo para escribir la historia que está en mi cabecita, pero termina porque termina 


	6. Capítulo V: Un Día Extraño

**_Encuentros_**  
**Capítulo V: Un Día Extraño.**

Michiru se despertó cuando amanecía, había dormido intranquila y no sabía la razón, su instinto le anunciaba que algo pasaría ese día… recordó que iría a visitar a Haruka al circuito quizás era eso lo que sentía… nervios de ver a la rubia. Después de levantarse Michiru se duchó lentamente, dejando que las gotas de agua jugaran con su cuerpo desnudo. Vistió un vestido azul de corte ligero pues ese sábado parecía que sería soleado… además de que quería ver la cara de Haruka cuando la viera pues ese vestido le sentaba bien y marcaba aun más sus sutiles curvas. Michiru desayunó ligero, entre sus planes para ese día estaba invitar a Haruka a comer después de la práctica y caminar por el centro y ¿por qué no? Insinuársele un poco.

La violinista salió de su casa sin prisa, caminaba disfrutando la mañana y la brisa matutina que jugaba coquetamente con su cabello… pensó que le gustaría salir alguna mañana así con Haruka. Llegó al Circuito que para su sorpresa estaba vacío –Quizás lleguen un poco más tarde- murmuró Michiru para si misma tratando de animarse pues la sensación al despertar recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo. Pasó un par de horas y no había señal alguna de Haruka, Michuru comenzaba a preocuparse –¿Qué haces tan sola Michiru?- esa voz tan familiar sacó a la chica de pelo aguamarina de sus pensamientos –Hola Natsumi…- musitó Michiru –¿Dónde está Haruka?- preguntó la pelinegra preocupada pues no la veía por ningún lado y su amiga se notaba deprimida –No ha venido- contestó decepcionada –¿No te habrás equivocado de entrada Michiru?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra –He visto un par de ellas donde hay pilotos, ven sígueme- Natsumi tomó a su amiga de la mano y la jaló en dirección a la otra entrada sin siquiera dejarla responder, llegaron a la segunda entrada que daba acceso al circuito. Había otro equipo practicando, las dos chicas buscaron con la mirada a la rubia pero fue inútil pues no la hallaron –Buenos días- fue interrumpida su búsqueda por un joven piloto que curioso se había acercado a las dos chicas –Buenos días- respondió la pelinegra -¿Qué hacen aquí dos chicas tan bellas?- preguntó el piloto con mira insistente en Michiru quien sólo lo ignoraba pues seguía buscando a Haruka entre las demás personas –Buscamos a alguien- respondió de nuevo la pelinegra –¡Ahh¿Y a quién buscan?- preguntó resignado el joven a la pelinegra pues Michiru sólo los ignoraba –Buscamos a Tenou Haruka¿le conoces?- preguntó curiosa Natsumi –¿Tenou eh? Pues lamento decirles que no está aquí- contestó el piloto quien ahora era interrogado -¿Sabes dónde está?- fue el único comentario que haría Michiru en esa plática –Sí, en Osaka- las dos amigas se sorprendieron mucho ante la respuesta –¿Y qué hace allá?- preguntó la pelinegra aún más insistente al piloto que parecía tener las respuestas que necesitaban sobre la ausencia de Haruka –Se fue a vivir para allá hoy en la mañana- Michiru sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando escuchó esas palabras, los presentes lo notaron –Michiru ¿estás bien?- preguntó Natsumi a la violinista quien no obtuvo respuesta –Oigan sino tienen nada que hacer ¿les gustaría ir a comer?- preguntó el piloto que recién habían conocido tratando de romper ese momento tan incomodo que se estaba formando –Si, vayamos- propuso la pelinegra siguiéndole el juego al joven para que Michiru se animara un poco, además de que no era nada feo -¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Natsumi a Michiru –No tengo hambre…- fue la respuesta de Michiru quien parecía no prestar mucha atención pues la noticia recién recibida le había afectado bastante –Anda yo invito- propuso el joven sonriendo a Michiru –Yo…- Michiru agachó la mirada –Perfecto, iremos a una cafetería que conozco por aquí- dijo el piloto interrumpiendo a la violinista. –Oye pero ¿qué no tienes práctica?- cuestionó la pelinegra al piloto señalando a un hombre mayor que parecía estar enojado por la ausencia de éste –No no, mejor apurémonos- sonrió traviésamente el joven acelerando el paso.

-¿Y… por qué buscan a Tenou?- preguntó curioso el recién conocido a Michiru quien no le dio respuesta. –Ah, es que es un compañero de la escuela- contestó Natsumi –Ah ya veo…- continuaron su recorrido hacia la cafetería y de nuevo el silencio incomodo se apoderó del grupo. De pronto el joven se detuvo haciendo que Michiru y Natsumi lo hicieran también algunos pasos adelante volteando curiosas ante la repentina actitud del piloto. –Disculpen- pronunció el piloto mientras hacia una reverencia a las dos chicas –No me he presentado… Mi nombre es Nagao Paris- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia de nuevo –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ichigo Natsumi- la pelinegra sonrió coqueta e hizo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh- la violinista hizo una reverencia y contestó más por compromiso que por gusto –Michiru… que lindo nombre- contestó Paris y emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la cafetería.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban en un lugar bastante agradable, se sentaron en una mesa pegada a los ventanales que daban hacia la calle, Michiru se sentó pegada al ventanal y Natsumi junto a ella mientras que Paris se sentó en frente.

-Buenos días joven Paris- lo saludó una empleada –Buenos días Ayame- contestó amigablemente el joven –¿Puedo tomarles la orden?- preguntó Ayame a sus recién llegados clientes –Yo quiero una malteada de fresa- ordenó la pelinegra -¿Y usted?- preguntó Ayame a Michiru quien realmente estaba en las nubes ese día –Yo quiero un café…- ordenó la violinista indiferente -¡Café?- exclamó el piloto al escuchar el pedido de Michiru que ante tal grito volteó a verlo asombrada –No, no… cómo café… Ayame tráele un chocolate estilo francés mejor- corrigió Paris el pedido sin autorización de Michiru quien aún lo veía sorprendida –En seguida les traigo su orden- sonrió Ayame y se dirigió a la cocina –Te va a gustar Michiru, confía en mi, tengo excelente gusto- dijo el piloto guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, Michiru seguía sorprendida.

-Disculpa Nagao…- dijo Michiru antes de ser interrumpida por el joven –Puedes decirme Paris- sonrió el piloto –Disculpa Paris¿tú sabes por qué se fue Haruka a Osaka?- completó Michiru –Escuché que les ofrecieron una oportunidad allá y no lo dudaron ni una sola vez. El sueño de todo piloto novato es ir para allá pues en ese sitio hay constantes competencias de buena calidad que les abre muchas puertas a muchas personas que se dedican a esto- explicó el joven –Ah ya veo…- contestó aún desanimada la violinista –Es que Tenou se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Michiru- replicó molesta Natsumi -¿De verdad? Pues habrá sido porque la noticia se dio de un día para otro- contestó Paris. Ayame interrumpió cuando regresó con las bebidas de los jóvenes y las colocó en la mesa. –Pruébalo Michiru, sé que te gustará- la violinista hizo caso a la sugerencia de Paris dándole un pequeño trago –¿Y bien?- cuestionó Paris a Michiru –Está rico- respondió Michiru sorprendida pues no solía tomar muchas cosas así –Te lo dije- comentó el piloto sonriéndole a las chicas.

–¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTÁS NAGAO!- exclamó fuertemente un hombre asustando a todos y más a Paris –Abu… abuelo…- pronunció nervioso el piloto –¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS EN LA PRÁCTICA?- exclamó nuevamente furioso –Yo… estaba… y luego…- trató de explicar inútilmente Paris, entonces señaló a sus dos acompañantes. Michiru y Natsumi se limitaban a observar esa escena sorprendidas pues el día se ponía cada vez más extraño, el hombre volteó a verlas y se calmó, hizo una reverencia en manera de disculpa, colocó unas monedas en el centro de la mesa y salió del establecimiento jalando a Paris del cuello quien sólo era arrastrado por ese hombre.

-Vaya…- fue lo único que dijo Natsumi cuando todo parecía estar en calma otra vez –Oye Michiru, te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelinegra apenas pues con tanta cosas desde la mañana no había podido saber bien cómo se sentía su amiga –Sí…- contestó Michiru -¿De verdad? Eso me sonó in convincente- preguntó de nuevo preocupada su amiga –De verdad Natsumi, Haruka tenía prioridades en la vida y se tuvo que ir. Además apenas nos conocíamos…- Michiru dijo esto mientras salían del local -Michiru…- musitó la pelinegra –De verdad, no te preocupes- sonrió la violinista a la pelinegra aunque se notaba aún cierta tristeza en sus ojos. –¿Qué harás hoy Michiru?- cambió el tema Natsumi –Tengo práctica de violín- contestó Michiru un poco desganada pues no quería hacer nada más–Bueno, entonces te dejo… yo prometí llevar a mi hermanito a los videojuegos- contestó también desganada la pelinegra –Pero, si necesitas hablar o compañía sabes que puedes contar conmigo Michiru- finalizó la pelinegra antes de despedirse y alejarse.

Michiru caminó con paso lento y sin rumbo, cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en la puerta del circuito –Haruka…- musitó nostalgica y tristemente la violinista como si la semana pasada hubiese sido hace años y Haruka sólo un recuerdo.

-Pero si es Michiru- pronunció una voz conocida, Michiru volteó y vio a Paris. No dijo nada. El piloto comprendió lo que pasaba y también se quedó en silencio. –Paris ¿qué haces ahí? Ya vamonos- interrumpió una voz que se escuchaba lejana. –Michiru… ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- preguntó el piloto. Michiru aún sin decir nada se acercó a Paris quien se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de esa hermosa joven sobre su pecho. Michiru estaba llorando. Paris acarició el hermoso cabello aguamarina de Michiru tratando de calmarla.

Habrán pasado un par de minutos antes de que Michiru se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer –Yo… disculpa Nagao…- pronunció Michiru después de haberse desahogado sobre el pecho del 'recién' conocido –No te preocupes Michiru- sonrió dulcemente tratando de reconfortarla. De nuevo aquella voz lejana llamó al joven piloto, quien ahora si se dirigió hacia allá junto con Michiru.

Después del recorrido en carro que habían hecho en silencio camino al departamento de Michiru, al bajarse los dos del automóvil Paris le entregó una tarjeta a Michiru –Puedes llamarme si se te ofrece cualquier cosa…- sonrió dulcemente el joven –Gracias- dijo Michiru antes de entrar a su departamento –Muchas gracias por todo Paris- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su departamento. Paris subió a su auto y se alejó del edificio.

Michiru se puso su pijama y se durmió.

----

Haruka se dirigía a su cama cuando Hikaru se interpuso en su camino –Hikaru yo…- fue interrumpida Haruka antes de sentir los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos… ¡Los labios de Hikaru sobre los suyos? Pensó alterada Haruka ante aquel suceso y se separó rápidamente de aquel beso. La pelirroja tenía una mirada diferente –Hikaru… yo no… tú eres mi amiga…- de nuevo fue interrumpida Haruka siendo prisionera de los brazos de la pelirroja –Haruka tú me gustas muchísimo- murmuró la pelirroja antes de besar nuevamente a Haruka. La rubia no sabía qué hacer, jamás se imaginó que algo así le pasaría; se separó nuevamente de Hikaru y esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su chaqueta y salió de la recamara dejando a la pelirroja dentro.  
Haruka estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado, prefirió no regresar a esa recamara pues no sabía que podría pasar pues Hikaru no le resultaba indiferente a Haruka así que se dedico a buscar otro hotel para pasar la noche y regresar al día siguente a aclarar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan  
Besos! 


	7. Capítulo VI: Oportunidades

_**Encuentros**_  
**Capítulo VI: Oportunidades.**

La rubia bajó por las escaleras; sentía que le faltaba el aire… sentía el corazón como un rompecabezas ¿Cuándo se había convertido en tantas piezas que acomodar? Si apenas unos días atrás todo era como siempre.  
Continuó bajando, ésta vez un poco más lento, como si cada paso que daba le doliera. Bajó hasta el lobby del hotel –Rayos…- murmuró para si misma. Haruka volteo a ver la escalera por la que había bajado –Sí, será mejor…- se dirigió a ellas nuevamente y comenzó a subir, ésta vez con un paso bastante veloz.  
Cuando reaccionó de nuevo, se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación, dudaba si entrar o no; -Vamos Haruka, no huyas de esto- se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos a si misma pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaría o de lo que le diría a Hikaru. -¿Estará molesta?- Se formuló ésa pregunta en su mente un poco tarde pues ya había girado la perilla de la puerta.  
La rubia empujo cuidadosamente la puerta, como si ésta se fuese a romper… sus verdes ojos pudieron vislumbrar la silueta de su delgada amiga sentada en la orilla de una cama. Haruka sintió que se congelaba al escuchar su llanto.  
Pareció una eternidad antes de que la primera palabra entre las dos amigas fuese pronunciada. –Perdóname Haruka…- susurró Hikaru aun sentada. La joven rubia se acercó silenciosamente y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga –Perdóname tú a mi por no estar cuando me necesitas…- murmuró Haruka –En todo éste tiempo, hubo un momento en que me alejé de ti…- la rubia dio unos pasos para quedar frente a su amiga –No me di cuenta cuando sucedió- Haruka se hincó y tomó la mano de la pelirroja –Y ahora todo ésta claro de nuevo- Hikaru se limitaba a escuchar –Hikaru… tú eres mi amiga…- los ojos color esmeralda de Haruka se dirigieron al piso antes de continuar –Tú eres como mi hermana menos y siempre te voy a querer de esa forma…- la voz de la rubia se apagó; la atenta mujer que sólo se limitaba a escuchar tomó cuidadosamente la barbilla de la rubia y la levantó haciendo que le devolviera la mirada –Haruka, perdóname... no sé porqué hice eso…- los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era Haruka quien escuchaba atentamente –Yo también te quiero Haruka… cuando me di cuenta que te estaba perdiendo me sentí muy triste, llegué a confundir mis sentimientos hacía ti… pero ahora está todo claro- la pelirroja sonrió tratando de reconfortar el confuso corazón de su amiga.  
Haruka se puso de pié y le tendió la mano a Hikaru, la pelirroja tomó su mano y sintió como se alzaba de la cama por el jalón que le había dado la rubia… ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su amiga –Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado- murmuró la rubia a su amiga.  
Hikaru miró el reloj, eran las 3.22am… ¡Las 3.22am! mañana había práctica y era muy importante lucirse pues el equipo quería dejar una buena primera impresión. –Haruka ¿ya viste qué hora es?- la rubia miró el reloj –Rayos, la práctica de mañana… tu padre me va a matar- comentó Haruka buscando su pijama la maleta, Hikaru sonrió ante tal escena –Oye Haruka…- murmuró la pelirroja -¿si?- la rubia aún seguía buscando su ropa de dormir –¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas?- Hikaru se sentó en la cama –¡Aquí está!... Sí ¿por qué?- la rubia comenzó a sacarse la ropa que tenía puesta -¿Recuerdas que, cuando yo me sentía mal o triste tú te dormías conmigo?- la veloz rubia estaba ahora cepillándose los dientes –Sí ¿por qué?- volteó Haruka a ver a la pelirroja aun con el cepillo en la boca –Pues, bueno… ya se aclaró todo y la verdad es que me dio nostalgia y tú sabes…- Haruka se estaba lavando la cara -¿Podrías dormir conmigo ésta noche?- preguntó casi inaudible –Por supuesto- Sonrió la rubia –Pero pido el lado derecho para dormir- Si Hikaru aun tenía una pequeña duda sobre como sería todo de ahora en adelante, ésta se disipó. Las cosas pintaban mejor.  
Cada una se acostó de 'su lado', Haruka logró conciliar el sueño antes que la pelirroja –Gracias Haruka…- murmuró Hikaru antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No hizo falta que sonara el despertador para que Haruka ya estuviera de pié. Se metió a duchar, se sentía más tranquila y aunque había dormido poco estaba bastante enérgica pues hoy se abriría un mundo de oportunidades para ella y su equipo y además ya había resuelto las cosas con Hikaru… pero sintió una punzada en el estómago –Michiru…- susurró sin pensarlo. –Haruka apúrate que yo también me quiero duchar- alegó Hikaru que seguramente acababa de despertarse ganándole por un par de minutos al despertador.  
Haruka salió de la ducha y se puso una de las batas de baño del hotel, abrió la puerta y más tardó en salir que la pelirroja en meterse a duchar. La rubia se vistió –Hikaru, te espero abajo para desayunar… ¿quieres que ordene algo mientras?- preguntó Haruka frente a la puerta del baño cuando esta se abrió –Sí, quiero un café y pan tostado- la pelirroja salio con la otra bata de baño proporcionada por el hotel y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza –Bueno, te espero abajo… no tardes- asintió Haruka saliendo de la habitación.  
La rubia tomó ésta vez el elevador, se dirigió al restaurante y ya había varios de sus compañeros ahí. Se incorporó en una de las mesas y pidió la orden. –Pero si es la pequeña Haruka- escuchó la rubia esa voz tan conocida -¿Dónde dejaste a Hikaru?- preguntó el Sr. Yuu… -Aquí estoy papá- La pelirroja no se había tardado nada –Buenos días a todos- saludó al equipo y se sentó junto a Haruka. -¿Estás lista para la práctica de hoy?- le preguntó el Sr. Yuu a la rubia –Por supuesto- contestó Haruka –Papá, Haruka siempre está lista cuando se trata de autos y carreras- comentó la pelirroja –Es verdad- Asintió el entrenador del equipo –Espero que todos den lo mejor de sí hoy en la pista- se dirigió en general -¡¡Sí!!- se escuchó al unisólo por parte de todos los integrantes del equipo.  
Llegaron los desayunos y todo transcurrió tranquilamente.

Terminando de desayunar se fueron directamente a la pista de carreras. Haruka podía percibir un aire distinto al de Tokio y eso le agradaba. Todos tomaron sus posiciones dentro de la pista, la rubia se puso todas las protecciones requeridas antes de subir al auto. El Sr. Yuu se acercó a Haruka y le tendió la mano, la rubia la tomó y se dieron un fuerte apretón –Lúcete Haruka- el entrenador del equipó se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar. Haruka sabía lo que tenía que hacer, subir al auto y disfrutar de su gran oportunidad.  
Todos estaban en sus posiciones, el 'show' estaba por comenzar. Haruka comenzó con las practicas y poco a poco fue captando la atención de los demás equipos pues sus tiempos eran muy buenos… lo suficientemente buenos para una competencia profesional. El resto de la práctica fue bueno.

-Haruka, terminamos por hoy- le dijo el Sr. Yuu por el radio transmisor –Vamos a comer y después de eso a buscar un departamento- Haruka completó la última vuelta y estacionó el carro. -¡Wow! Haruka estuviste genial a pesar de que dormiste poco- comentó emocionada la pelirroja -¿Dormir poco¿Pues que estuvieron 'haciendo' en la noche?- preguntó en tono enfadado en padre de la pelirroja –Estuvimos platicando papá- reprochó Hikaru por las insinuaciones hechas –Más te vale que así sea Haruka- el Sr. Yuu amenazó como siempre a la rubia –Papá…- la pelirroja reclamó –Está bien está bien… te perdono pequeña Haruka porque te luciste bastante bien- la rubia sólo escuchaba, como siempre.  
La joven piloto se dirigió por sus cosas que había dejando en uno de los lockers del vestidor cuando dos jóvenes, al parecer pilotos de otro equipo, la abordaron. –Pero si eres solo un adolescente- comentó uno de ellos burlonamente a espaldas de la rubia –Sí, no puedo creer que hayas tenido tan buenos tiempos; seguro fue sólo suerte de novato- Comentó el otro piloto con el mismo tono burlón. Haruka los ignoró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida –Hey niñito rubio, no me ignores así- comentó con tono molesto el primer joven, la rubia lo siguió ignorando -¿Qué te pasa niño? No ignores a Tonami- el segundo joven empujó a Haruka para hacerla voltear y lo consiguió. La rubia volteo a ver a los dos sujetos que la molestaban y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna el Sr. Yuu irrumpió en el vestidor –Anda Haruka, ya vamonos- el entrenador de la rubia miró la escena y se alegró por llegar justo a tiempo. La rubia se dio vuelta y salió del lugar dejando a los dos sujetos parados y bastante enojados.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó en Sr. Yuu a la rubia –No lo sé- contestó Haruka, -Vaya, uno de ellos… el de cabello negro se llama Tonami y es el hijo de un prestigioso empresario- comentó el entrenador –Me han dicho que tiene fama de buscapleitos y creo que se ha enojado porque eres buena piloto- la rubia sólo escuchaba –Bueno, sé que actuarás inteligente cuando te lo encuentres- la rubia y el entrenador llegaron a donde estaban los demás -¿De qué hablas papá?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja pues era raro que su padre no le hiciera bromas a la rubia –De nada importante- contestó Haruka y le sonrió a la pelirroja. –Bueno niñas, es hora de buscar departamento ya que sale más barato rentarlo que pagar el hotel- el padre de la pelirroja sacó un periódico de ese día –Ten Haruka, he buscado unos para ti. Sólo falta que los vayas a visitar y decidas cual te gusta más- le dio el periódico a la rubia –Y tú Hikaru, vivirás conmigo porque soy tu padre- la pelirroja asintió, ya sabía de antemano que no la dejaría quedarse con Haruka –Perfecto, bueno, nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora- se dirigió a todo el equipo el Sr. Yuu –Nos vemos mañana Haruka- se despidió la pelirroja de su amiga –Hasta mañana pequeña Haruka- se despidio el Sr. Yuu –Hasta mañana- fue lo único que pronunció Haruka… todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

La rubia salio de la pista y fue a ver los departamentos que su entrenador había seleccionado para ella, hasta eso, confiaba en su buen gusto y buena administración. El primer departamento estaba cerca de la pista de carreras, había una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la calle y una preparatoria cerca de ahí. Todo pintaba bien, sólo faltaba verlo por dentro. La rubia fue a un teléfono público y marcó el número señalado en el periódico, para su suerte había podido arreglar una cita para ese mismo día, sólo debía esperar una hora a que llegara el representante de la empresa de bienes raíces a mostrarle el lugar.  
El estómago de la rubia gruñó, y con razón pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya eran pasadas las 4pm. Haruka recordó la pequeña cafetería ahí cerca y sin dudarlo se dirigió a ella. –Bienvenida- saludó una chica alta de cabello castaño claro –Gracias- contestó la rubia y tomó asiento en una mesa pegada a una de los ventanales -¿Cuál es tu orden?- preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa pues Haruka le parecía un joven bastante apuesto -¿Tienes ensaldas?- preguntó la rubia coquetamente… era algo que no podía evitar cuando ponía a las mujeres nerviosas –S.. sí, tenemos ensalada- respondió nerviosamente la chica que atendía el lugar –Perfecto, tráeme una y también quiero agua mineral con un poco de limón por favor… -Haruka leyó el nombre en el gafete de la chica -Lita– la rubia le guiñó un ojo -En seguida…- Lita estaba completamente roja y apenada. Haruka sonrió.  
Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y la orden de Haruka ya estaba lista; vaya que tenía sus ventajas coquetear un poco. La rubia comió tranquilamente, estaba buena. –Lita, me puedes decir cuanto es?- Haruka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara el señor de bienes raíces. –Gracias Lita, estuvo muy rico todo- La rubia le sonrió y salio del local, vio a un señor con un montón de folletos en la entrada del edificio, debía ser el de bienes raíces.  
-Disculpe la tardanza- Haruka hizo una reverencia, el señor le sonrió –Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes. Mi nombre es Kotaro Tanaka, mucho gusto- el señor se presentó –Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou- respondió la rubia. –Bueno joven Tenou, pasemos a ver el departamento- el señor sacó un montón de llaves, eligió una entre tantas tan parecidas y abrió sin problemas la puerta principal. –El departamento se encuentra en el segundo piso, no hay elevador porque es una construcción un poco vieja pero subir las escaleras no debe molestarle a un joven tan atlético como tú ¿verdad?- subieron las escaleras y del mismo llavero eligió otra llave para abrir la puerta de madera con el número 201 –Éste es- el señor abrió la puerta y dejó ver un departamento bastante amplio a comparación del de Tokio; tenía un gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle e iluminaba perfectamente la estancia por el día, dos recamaras, cocina, baño y una gran sala –Si vives tú sólo aquí te queda bastante espacioso- volvió a comentar en señor y pues ese era su trabajo, convencer al cliente de que ese lugar era el perfecto. A Haruka de verdad le agradó, tenía buena ubicación, barato y amplio –Me gusta ¿Dónde firmo?- preguntó Haruka -¿De verdad? No te arrepentirás- el señor se sintió bastante feliz y buscó entre todos los papeles que tenía unos formatos de arrendamiento –Llena esta parte, firma aquí y aquí- Haruka tomó los formatos y siguió las instrucciones mientras el señor hablaba por teléfono a su compañía para anunciar que el departamento iba a ser ocupado –Listo- La rubia llenó todas las formas y se las entregó al señor que le había atendido –Muchas gracias joven Tenou, ha tomado una buena decisión- el señor le entregó el juego de llaves a Haruka y salió del edificio.

La rubia suspiro, poco a poco todo se iba estabilizando… sólo faltaba realizar la mudanza con los muebles que dejó en Tokio, arreglar su transferencia de la escuela y estaría todo listo… bueno, casi todo pues aun sentía esa punzada en el estómago cuando pensaba en la chica de cabellos aquamarina que había dejado atrás… en Tokio.

-----------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Gomen por los años de tradanza! Gomen si les parece un poco aburrido. La próxima semana ya tendré un poquito más de tiempo libre y un poquito más de cerebro sin usar porque salgo de vacaciones de la escuela.


End file.
